Corpse Party: Blood Frame
by adventurewinx
Summary: Ayumi Shinozaki and her friends discover an old mansion and they get locked in. They find a mysterious camera which they can use to fight ghosts, and they find themselves being forced to do the Strangling Ritual. Will they get out alive?


**Me: (drools) **

**Mikaeli: Wake up! (Wakes up)**

**Me: Dude, you better not do that.**

**Mikaeli: Sorry, but I have an idea. I contacted the Corpse Party characters, including the dead ones, to come here!**

**Me: (spits Coke) WHAT?!**

**Unikitty: Yay! New people! I'm going to show them Cloud Cuckoo Land!**

**Wyldstyle: Unikitty, don't get too overreacted.**

**(Doorbell)**

**Mikaeli: They're here!**

**(Cast comes in)**

**Ayumi: I heard that Riona making a Fatal Frame crossover with us!**

**(Yoshiki stares at Unikitty)**

**Yoshiki: Agh! What the hell is that?!**

**Unikitty: Hi, I'm Unikitty, and I wanna introduce all of you to Cloud Cuckoo Land!**

**Seiko: Ooh, just what I like!**

**Naomi: What are you thinking, Seiko? (Pinches cheeks)**

**Me: (faces audience) Let's start!**

Corpse Party: Blood Frame

Ayumi, one of the survivors of the Heavenly Host School massacre, couldn't concentrate on anything but her dead friends, Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro and Ms. Yui. It seems like all of them where erased from existence. The bell rang, and all of the Kisaragi Students ran out for the weekends.

Ayumi stood up, and a voice said "Shinozaki." She turned around to see no one rather than Yoshiki Kishinuma. Ayumi shrugged and smugly said "Kishinuma-kun!"

It seems like she had a little crush on him more than Satoshi Mochida, who has feelings for Naomi Nakashima, while Satoshi's little sister, Yuka, has feelings for him. Yoshiki scratched his head, and said "Mind if we, you know, hang out with Satoshi and Naomi in the forest?"

Ayumi, lost in thought, tried to come up with an answer. She couldn't reject him since he would be hurt, but it's doubted, right? Ayumi shrugged and nodded.

They spotted Satoshi and Naomi, and Ayumi shouted "Nakashima-San!" She ran over to hug her friend. Naomi greeted her, and she frowned. She remembered the times when Seiko was alive, they always hug. Satoshi bro fist Yoshiki, and said "Yoshiki! How are you, we are just going to hang out in a forest." Yoshiki answered "I'm fine."

The 4 of them walked into a forest, and Satoshi was saying "Yuka is at home, she's sick."

"Aw, that's too bad, I hope Yuka-chan gets better" Ayumi said with worry.

Suddenly, Naomi pointed "Hey. What's the house?" The group spotted a mansion that had a well. Ayumi, curious, said "Lets go inside! I'm curious about this mansion!" Yoshiki said "Shinozaki-"

Ayumi stared at him angrily, and said rudely "What?" She was thinking that Yoshiki wouldn't allow her at all to enter the house, but it was just for exploring. Yoshiki then shrugged, making it seem like he regretted it.

The group entered the mansion. When they entered, it was full of cobwebs. Dust covered the floor, and a red paint splattered over the wall which seemed like blood. Ayumi shivered, regretting of going in. The blood splatter reminded her of Mayu Suzumuto, who was being dragged at a human speed and splattering herself against the wall.

Satoshi, being a coward, said nervously "I think we need to leave. My moms looking for me." He reached his hands for the door, but when he turned the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. Satoshi cried out "What?! It's locked?!" The others, alarmed, rushed to the door and tried to get out. They pushed, pulled, and banged, but nothing worked.

Naomi, out of breath said "What are we going to do?! We are locked in!" Yoshiki then said "Maybe we could climb over the windows?" The others stared at him and reached for the windows. They tried to open it to get out, but no such luck.

Satoshi then exclaimed "We're trapped!" Ayumi was busy reading the sign, and said in shock "Oh god, we are in the Himuro Mansion!" The others gasped, Yoshiki explained "Why didn't we recognized it in the first place?!"

Ayumi began to tell the others about the mansion. When she finished, Satoshi shivered. Ayumi then said "We have to get out of here before we get killed!" They agreed to split up. Ayumi and Yoshiki, and Naomi and Satoshi.

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked around the corridors, and Ayumi stopped. Yoshiki asked "What is it?" He then realized that Ayumi was staring at the camera, she picked it up. Ayumi, concerned, said "What's a camera doing here?"

She turned it on, and she looked at the back, and the name was Camera Osbucura. She raised the camera and decided to take photos. But when she was about to take the last shot, a ghost appeared in the camera. Ayumi shrieked, and Yoshiki warned "Shinozaki! There nothing there!"

Ayumi dropped the camera, and the ghost wasn't there. She looked at the camera again and the ghost reappeared. She accidentally took 5 shots, and the ghost disappeared. Ayumi panted, and Yoshiki comforted her "Shinozaki! Are you okay?"

Ayumi then said "Kishinuma-kun. When I pictured the ghost, it disappeared." She showed the camera to Yoshiki, and said "Maybe this camera can fight spirits at all. In case if any appears, let's prepare it."

Yoshiki, understood, nodded and continued walked with that strange camera with Ayumi.

_CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2_

**Me: See?**

**Ayumi: Woah, you did a great job!**

**Unikitty: So, can we go to Cloud Cuckoo Land?**

**Yuka: Sure!**

**Me: Be sure to look out for more!**


End file.
